


While Practicing Magic

by oftennot



Series: How Jester and Caleb Fell In Love [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Magic, Widojest Week, Widojest Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oftennot/pseuds/oftennot
Summary: Jester and Caleb teach each other spells. They are both good teachers and quick studies.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Series: How Jester and Caleb Fell In Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Widojest Week 2020





	While Practicing Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Widojest Week 2020
> 
> Day 5: Teaching Spells

“Okay, now do it one more time.”

“Ugh. _Cayleb._ ” 

“You were the one who wanted to learn. I’m teaching you, like you asked.”

“I _know_ , but that was before I knew you would make me draw the same line _over and over_ again.”

“This is a precise art, Jester. If you mess up even a single stroke on an arcane glyph—”

“—it could be read as a completely different one and result in a very dangerous or harmful spell. Yes, yes, you told me.”

“I’m glad you listened.”

“I always listen to you, Caleb.”

“Oh. W-well, ah, that is… good to hear. Thank you. I am sure I’m more than a little boring at times.”

“I don’t think you’re boring at all! You’re actually pretty funny when you let yourself be.”

“Ah, ja, right. Um—okay, try the glyph again.” 

“Alright, alright. But I’m going to draw _super good_ and then I won’t have to practice it again. Okay?”

“We’ll see when you’ve done it.”

“Okay… The first stroke starts from the top and left… then you move down and then to the right… make sure to lift the quill so that the lines don’t bleed or smudge… gotta include the little curl on the end here and then… finished! Wow! I think I did _pretty_ well! What do you think?”

“It’s… it’s perfect, Jester. Well done.”

“Oh, really? I did it?” 

“Yes, I’d say you’ve mastered this glyph.” 

“Yes! I told you I could do it!”

“I never doubted you once.” 

“Thanks, Caleb. This was really fun!” 

“Of course, it was nothing. The least I could do for all that you’ve done for me.” 

“Hehe, _Cayleb_ , it was not _nothing_. Sharing spells is a special thing!” 

“Is that so? Perhaps you could share one with me then.”

“Oh! _Oh,_ really? Do you want to learn? I could try to teach you. I’ve never taught anyone else before but the Traveler taught me all the spells I know and he was a great teacher and so were you, so maybe I could figure it out?”

“I think anyone would be a fool to underestimate your abilities. Your, ah, style of magic is of course different from mine, divine rather than arcane. You get your magic from your connection with the Traveler, yes?”

“Yeah! Whenever I cast a spell I hold my symbol for the Traveler like this, real tight, and then I picture his face and think, “Hey, Traveler, it’s me, Jester, your number one favorite and most cool follower. I’d really like to cast this spell right now, could you help me out?” and then usually it works!”

“I am not sure if he would listen to me...”

“Of course he will! The Traveler likes anyone who’s my friend, and you said yourself you are _basically_ a follower of him anyway. Maybe if we do it together that’ll help?”

“Together? How so?”

“Like this! Here, give me your hand. Now hold onto the Traveler symbol _real tight_ and close your eyes and picture his face. Repeat what I said earlier! Or something like it.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you. This is you trying to do the spell so it should come from you.”

“Ah, alright. Well… hello, Traveler. It’s me, Caleb Widogast. I am, ah, a friend of Jester’s and am constantly in awe at the amazing things she can do. You and I don’t know each other that well, so perhaps I cannot wield your power, but… I certainly believe in Jester and her powers and would be humbled to display even a fraction of that. So, uhm, help a stinky wizard out, if you don’t mind?”

“Caleb…”

“What? Did I do it wrong? I didn’t feel anything. Maybe he didn’t like my message?”

“No, Caleb, what you said—no one has ever. No one usually takes the Traveler seriously but you… you did. You were really speaking to him.”

“Of course. I have no reason to doubt him, much less to doubt you.” 

“Thank you, Caleb. Really.”

“You’re welcome, blueberry. But, ah, the spell didn’t work.”

“Oh, hehe. That’s probably because we didn’t even _say_ what spell we were doing.”

“How did we forget that? The most important part. Silly me.”

“It’s okay, now we can try again!” 

“Okay. Ja. I would like that. Let’s give it another whirl.”


End file.
